The Last Letter
by stillewolfie
Summary: Dari awal aku sudah mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberikan satu kesempatan untukku..? / sebuah short fict yang berasal dari saya sendiri.. / mind to Review? Thank You :)


**_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu…_**

**_Bahwa aku memang mencintaimu..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Last Letter © Luscania Effect**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**WARNING:**

**Short Fict, typo(s), and OOC!**

**THIS FROM MY REAL STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SANKYUU~**

**FLAME ACCEPT AND REVIEW REALLY HELP ME! **

**~Happy Reading~**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tanggal 10 Oktober 2012, benar-benar hari terburuk. Hari yang mengerikan sekaligus hari yang istimewa, karena aku sudah __berhasil lulus memasuki Organisasi Sekolah! Apa kau tahu? Saat itu aku senang sekali..._

_Aku melihatmu bergabung dengan mereka. Gengmu yang kau banggakan itu. Coba lihat betapa senangnya kau bertemu dengan mereka. Raut wajahmu seketika bersinar ketika kupandang. Oh aku rasa wajahku memang sudah memerah hebat._

_Sudut bibirku sedikit naik ketika aku melihatmu dari jauh, aku sedikit tertawa ketika kacamatamu yang bulat itu sedikit terturun sehingga kau perlu memperbaikinya. Oh sungguh manis..._

_Tapi senyumku memudar ketika kau menghampiri dia. Dia, seseorang yang penting bagimu, sangat penting. Kau tersenyum lebar memandangnya, seketika membuatku menghela nafas lelah. Kau berbicara dengannya, membuat orang itu tertawa. Aku tersenyum hambar, sepertinya dia memang seperti surga dimatamu..._

_Mataku terpaku dengan dirimu. Dirimu yang memang sedikit menyebalkan di mata orang-orang, tapi aku tahu, kau orang yang baik._

_Sampai membuktikan kau sudah memiliki kekasih..._

_Kau tahu? Pada saat itu rahasia terbesarku terkuak, rahasia bahwa—_

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Memang benar aku bodoh, tolol, dan tidak tahu diri. Aku menyukai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika teman-temanmu itu mengejekku. Tangan mereka menunjuk-nunjuk aku, seperti seseorang yang mendapat sesuatu yang langka. Aku hanya bisa menunduk ketika matamu itu terlihat terpaku kearahku._

_Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi ketika gossip menyebar luas. Bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Dia sama sekali tidak peduli denganku. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah seorang gadis yang memang lebih awal mendapatkannya dibandingkan aku yang hanya sekedar adik kelasnya saja. Berbicara saja tidak berani, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku.._

_Aku tahu seketika mata kami bersibrobrok. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat matanya yang menampakkan kekesalan luar biasa. Aku tahu itu, dan pandanganmu tidak tahu apa artinya. Kau melihatku dan segera menghampiri kekasihmu itu._

_Kekasih yang cantik sekali, tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku. Hanya seseorang yang sederhana dan tidak suka bergossip._

_Kau pernah mengobrol dengannya tepat di hadapanku. Gila? Memang. Aku tahu, kau melakukan cara itu supaya aku tidak suka lagi padamu. Tapi kau salah total, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak merubah perasaanku padamu. Tidak akan._

_Kau tidak pernah menyapa atau sekedar mengobrol denganku di jejaring sosial. Tapi aku hanya ingin seperti itu, aku tidak ada niat untuk merebutmu dari kekasihmu itu. Karena aku tahu, kau akan hancur kalau hidupmu tidak dihiasi oleh dirinya..._

_Sakit. Ya, sakit. Hati ini terasa perih, kau tidak peduli. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, kau hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupku melalui perbuatan-perbuatan yang serasa mengerikan di mataku. Benar-benar perih, sampai membuat mata ini dihiasi oleh air mata._

_Aku bodoh. Sangat. __Tapi inilah cinta, cinta tidak harus memiliki bukan? Aku percaya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku juga mencintaimu…_

_Tapi, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar desas-desus kalau kau akan pergi ke luar kota. Melanjutkan pendidikan menengah atas di kota yang lebih maju. Tapi seketika aku tahu, kau kesana bukan meneruskan ajaran, tapi memang pacarmu itu akan pergi ke kota itu 'kan? Sudah kuduga._

_Hati ini hancur. Hancur sekali, aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan hidupku. Kau meninggalkanku dengan kenangan yang membuatku hancur, bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan. Kau selalu seperti itu, tidak peduli, asal pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaanku._

_Kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Kecuali dengan gadis seperti adik kelas bodohmu ini._

_Hari perpisahan sekolah telah tiba. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum hambar saat kau di atas panggung, berbicara mengenai hidupmu di sekolah ini. Dan memang benar, dia sama sekali tidak melirikku, melainkan jam atau guru-guru yang lain..._

_Aku tahu, bahwa kau memang sekilas melihatku tadi..._

_Memang kau benci padaku. Aku tahu mempunyai perasaan ini sungguh sulit. Kakak kelas impianku, seseorang yang kucinta, seseorang yang kusayang..._

_Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk, kemudian menyalami satu-persatu senpaiku itu. Ada yang tersenyum, bahkan ada yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan semoga sukses. Tapi saat tanganku menyentuh tangannya, aku hanya bisa menatap matanya lesu..._

_"Maaf, senpai..."_

_Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, aku tahu kau terkejut. Tapi aku tidak menggubrismu. Mulai detik itu juga... Aku rela kau meninggalkanku._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam di toilet dan mengenang semua tentang dirimu. Perpisahan telah selesai, aku tidak peduli dengan kau yang memang dari awal membenciku. Hihi, tapi apa kau tahu? Aku masih saja menyukaimu setulus hatiku.._

_Ironis sekali._

_Aku berteriak, sekali-kali menyebutkan namamu dan melampiaskan segala kekesalan yang sudah setahun kupendam. Dan kau benar-benar tidak peduli, sungguh mengerikan._

_Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu.._

_Bukan hanya kekasihmu, tapi aku juga._

_Teman-temanmu..._

_Keluarga..._

_Semua orang mencintaimu._

_Dan kau pun membalas rasa cinta itu lewat senyuman. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, kau tidak pernah tersenyum sekali saja untukku, membiarkanku terus mengenang senyummu yang kuyakin tidak pernah terhapus…_

_Hanya aku seorang yang tidak kau cintai…_

_Aku tahu…_

_Mungkin kau membenciku karena sudah mengganggumu melewati gossip ? Atau kau merasa aku adalah pihak ketiga yang membuat hubungan kalian terganggu ?_

_Aku tidak tahu…_

_Aku sangat sadar kalau perbuatan aku ini salah besar. Tetap mencintai dia yang memang dari awal tidak suka padaku…_

_Tapi aku tidak peduli.._

_Dan tepat beberapa minggu setelah itu, aku mendengar keberangkatanmu lewat situs jejaring sosial. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdoa, semoga kau baik di hidupmu yang baru…_

_Tapi sebelum kau berangkat, bisakah—bisakah aku menyerahkan surat ini padamu ? Yah, dari awal aku sudah tahu. Permintaan ini tidak bisa dipenuhi.._

_Tapi aku masih berharap, kalau suatu saat kita dapat bertemu lagi…_

* * *

**_Sebuah short fict yang memang dari hidupku sendiri. Aku pengen ngetik ini mungkin sebentar lagi kakak kelas pada UN, makannya aku pengen ngelampiaskan cerita ini lewat fic…_**

**_Ini memang murni dari saya, tidak ada rekayasa, tidak ada mengopy ataupun paste, demi Kami-sama, ini benar-benar fic saya…_**

**_Kalau kurang menarik maafkan saya ya, tapi saya ingin melihat komen anda lewat review, apa ini ada feelnya atau tidak ? o.O_**

**_Hhehheee, mind to RnC.. ?_**

**_THANK YOU :'D_**


End file.
